The Unusual Date
by JeseeD
Summary: One shot: Arizona receives a new client for a massage session. Things get heat about it. Required by an anon.


**Anyone who want me to write for you, just has to send me your idea and I promise will find the time for it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this! and never forget that while you still read, I will keep writing.**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Dr. Torres." The voice of the receptionist was cheerful and enthusiastic. "I haven't seen you in for a while."

"Good afternoon, April." Callie smiled politely. She sometimes couldn't get to understand how this woman could ever have such energy. It was almost annoying. "And I know, believe me I've lost my massage, but my schedule has been crazy the past few weeks, hell the recent months." April laughed along with the old regular client. "I have an appointment at 4? I think my friend Addison took care of it."

"Yes, ma'am. I can see it in the system. The masseuse is ready for you in minutes." April typed on the computer. "Can I offer you something in the meantime?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." Callie said with a short smile and waited until her name was called to enter her routine massage session. Well, not so routine. She used to have regular massage, but due to her congested schedule, she hasn't had the opportunity lately.

April led Callie to the next room. Callie got completely undressed and then proceeded to the massage room.

But Callie immediately saw something other than what she remembered. "You must be the Dr. Torres. It is a pleasure to meet you." A blond, with dimples and prettiest smile ever, approached her extending her hand. "I'm Arizona Robbins, but you can call me Arizona." The blonde winked at her before releasing her hand.

"Callie, is fine too." Callie kept her composure and cleared her throat. "What happened to Jo? Not to be rude, but I used to do my routine with Jo." She asked nervously after a few seconds.

"Yes, I know. Jo is on a spiritual retreat for the next two weeks and in the meantime, I take care of all her clients." Arizona said calmly. "That's okay with you? Because if it's not, it's totally okay. I want to make you comfortable." She added quickly.

"No, it's okay. I haven't been here in a while, so let's just pretend I'm new in the matter." Callie chuckled more freely and Arizona laughed with her.

"Okay. That's perfectly fine with me too." Arizona took the brunette's hand and immediately felt the tingling in her warm hand. The blonde turned to Callie to the table. "You get comfortable and let me take care of you, how does that sound?" Callie didn't miss the hint of mischief in the blonde's voice in front of her.

"Sounds great to me." She said simply.

Callie took off her bathrobe and lay face down, putting her face in the pillow-face.

"Do you have a particular essence that you like?" The Latina heard the soft voice of the other woman. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I thought we were pretending that I was new on this." She answered with a clear joking tone.

Arizona chuckled in the woman's words who was now lying in front of her. "I remember that. But some people have some preferences." She explained briefly.

"Surprise me then." Callie said light flirt in her voice.

"Mmm ... I would love that." Arizona flirted back. "It must be boring looking to the floor, is not it?" Arizona make short chit chat while she chose the essence she wanted to use in this beautiful woman's body.

Callie frowned in confusion, but then realized when her eyes met the tile floor. She chuckled so. "Yes, at least they could put something interesting there ... like porn." She wasn't sure that those words left her mouth, but when she heard the rich laugh from the blonde woman, she breathed in relief. At least the pretty blonde laughed in her a little inappropriate words.

"You're absolutely right about that, Callie. I'll start now, okay. Just relax and I'll take care of the rest." Arizona said quietly before taking her hands on the brunette's shoulders. Almost immediately the blonde heard the groaning coming out of her mouth.

"God, your hands! They're magical." Callie groaned again closing her eyes instinctively. "And it smells so good, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's Juniper ..."

"Hmm?"

"Juniper, is a little unknown natural essence, but I can assure you is amazing. Relaxes and invigorates the muscles and the smell is also exquisite." As you, Arizona thought to herself.

"I really like it and I'm surprised." Callie's voice dropped an octave as she was beginning her body sag.

"For the essence that I have chosen?"

"By the power of your delicate girl hands." They shared a brief laugh.

"Believe me, my hands may be small, but they are quite effective." Callie sighed deeply and succumbed to the feeling of the blonde's hands over her body.

But she also had another reaction to Arizona's words. She wondered on what those hands could be more effective. Which it was ridiculous, because she didn't even know this woman, she didn't even know if Arizona was in women and there she was, naked and glorious blonde hands over her body.

Something was happening. She suddenly began to feel a tingle on her body.

And a strange shake between her legs too.

This was embarrassing.

Arizona brought her hands down toward the tanned back and making semi-circles by the vast expanse of skin. Arizona was usually a very professional person. People may not understand this kind of work and sometimes even underestimate about what she does for a living, but she liked her job.

So she always does the best for her clients and she indeed is quite professional. But right now, she cannot help out her curious eyes for the beautiful, smooth and soft skin of this particular woman.

Don't misunderstand, she has seen many bodies. Men, women. That was her job. But this woman, under her hands, with delightful natural oils smell and candles around the room, just bringing calm, tranquility and a great gap to let her mind drift around.

She felt instant attraction when she saw the brown eyes. She felt the tingle when their hands touched. She even had a very unprofessional reaction when the brunette only moaned and groaned every time she touched a sensitive spot on his shoulders, neck and her back.

And she couldn't resist thinking about whether those moans could sound like when the brunette was in ecstasy, in the midst of pleasure. She almost wanted to find out for herself, but every time those thoughts ran through her mind, she remained composure.

For her own sake. And the woman underneath.

Because if Arizona gave vent to her most primal impulses - with one of her clients - She could be sure she would be sued for sexual harassment.

But God! It was getting really hard not to succumb to desire.

She put her hands on either side of the brunette's body and her hands instinctively surrounded the full breasts. She felt the soft flesh and she almost wanted to reach out to touch the breasts completely.

That was too out of order and even of respect for the other person. But Arizona couldn't help it. She was intrigued by this woman and her sexual attraction to her it was more than palpable.

Arizona tried to concentrate on her work rather the beautiful freckles tanned back of the woman that was naked before her eyes.

She really tried to divert her eyes from the perfect curve that made her breasts or the adorable - but just as sexy - Dimples that stopped right in the low back and such perfectly formed voluptuous ass that was providing a wonderful view through the tiny thong.

Callie groaned again. And Arizona was near sure that if one more groan comes out of this woman's mouth and she will lose it.

Callie on the other hand, is a very sensitive woman in terms of her body and she was really trying to keep her mind off the dirty things she could do to the blonde.

It was almost absurd, how can anyone with a simple tap on the breasts' sides or a little pat on the hip bone or even the slightest touch on her buttocks basis and even a touch in her calves, could cause such a unusual and growing arousal.

She indeed had unusual erogenous areas of her body that gave her indescribable pleasure and one of those were her calves. Strange one but pretty effective too.

That's why Callie tightened as Arizona's strong hands - But just as soft - played her calves and thighs.

"Callie, are you okay?" Arizona asked almost in a panic that the woman had collected her unprofessional behavior.

"Yeah. Sorry, is that I'm very sensitive in my legs." Callie's voice was full of nervousness and shyness.

Arizona took a deep breath and went back into contact with perfect skin under her hands. But then Callie moaned again and this time Arizona couldn't contain herself.

"Sorry I can't keep going." Arizona decide to terminate the massage session. She would prefer that, rather to be cataloged as the crazy woman who got horny while giving a massage to her client.

Callie quickly sat on the table, taking the towel to her bare chest and staring in bewilderment at the blonde. But then something came into her head ... What if the masseur just notices her state of arousal type perverted?

"Did I do something that bothered you?" Callie said with wide eyes almost frightened by what the other woman could respond.

Arizona frowned at the question. "No, Callie of course not. It's just ... it's just ..." She drawled, Arizona also dragged her eyes at Callie's chest that just got accidentally exposed. "I'm going to need you to cover your chest if I seriously want to leave this room without completely embarrassed myself."

Callie looked down at her own chest and realized her tanned breasts and brown pebbles nipples were exposed to the sight of the blonde.

And then Callie saw her. She saw bright blue eyes were thick dark. Callie saw there almost primal look on the other woman's eyes. And it was then that Callie understood.

"You want to kiss me?" Her voice low and sly. But she did nothing to cover her partial nudity.

Arizona turned her blue eyes out of so nice sight toward the brown eyes, now dark with something else. Something she could identify as mischief.

Arizona could feel her heavy eyelids. "You want to touch me?" Callie asked this time and when the other woman seemed unable to articulate words, Callie took one of her hands and held it to her own bare boob.

Arizona's mouth dried. She instinctively licked her lips. But she wanted something else. She didn't want water to stay hydrated, she wanted to feel that perfect ivory skin into her mouth. "You want to suck?"

Callie approached the woman closer to her body to the point where she had to open her legs and let the short blonde's body in.

"Do it. Suck. I know you want to." Callie smirked seeing the flushed face of the blonde.

Arizona was surprised to hear those words. Especially since she was a big fan of dirty talk. And this woman is driving her on with just her words. More than she was already.

"Callie ... W-What are you ..." Her words trailed off and looked directly into the brown eyes, almost asking the brunette to retract his words, but that wasn't what happened.

"You don't want to? Impossible." Callie smirked and raised her eyebrow. She wasn't sure what was going on with herself, but she definitely was in the need to satisfy her own lusts.

"I like your arrogance." Arizona followed suit. "But I'm more interested in other things I'd like to taste from you." The blonde smiled mischievously. If this woman was willing, why would she say no?

And that was what she did. Arizona took the erect nipple into her mouth and stroked it gently with the tip of her tongue before sucking deeply and re-release it. She won a guttural groan from the brunette in return.

"I was really interested in hearing those sound out your mouth." Arizona spoke on thick and provocative lips. She wanted to kiss those lips, suck them, bite them and kiss them again.

Thank the Lord that she didn't have to wait long, because the next thing she knows is that a tanned and strong hand went to her neck and Callie pushed her tongue urgently into her mouth.

Arizona brought her hands to erect brown nipples and massaged the pad hard, as their mouths danced a slow but deep passionate and sensual rhythm.

And then the kiss went out of control and soon Callie's hands roamed the back of the woman in front of her, reach the tip of her ass and squeeze the firm flesh she found there. Callie leaked her hands under the blonde's shirt and she could feel the warmth of her goose bumps almost burned her hands.

Her lips never separated, except when Arizona took matters into her own hands and took off her own shirt, as Callie unfastened her pants.

Before Arizona notice it, Callie's hand slipped into her panties and stroked her dripping center. She gasped when the middle finger of the woman traced her nub of nerves. Callie brought her lips to the woman's neck. If something Callie loved sleeping with women, it was to feel her pulse. The brunette put her tongue on the pulse of the short woman and sucked hard the pale skin. Sure as hell would leave a mark and Arizona found that oddly sexy and arousal.

But suddenly her eyes widened at something she remember. "The door ... the door is open." She drawled as Callie continued sucking her neck and caressing her clit at the same time.

"Mmm I bet it is." Callie said quietly and two seconds later Arizona felt a finger sliding into her with purpose. "It is wide open for me."

She closed her eyes and drifted by the feel of the finger in and out diabolically slow in her center. "Callieeee ..." Her voice cracked as her eyelids became heavy. That finger was torturing her because she wanted so much more by now.

"Someone could walk on us like this and ..." The blonde tried to say again. She didn't want to stop, hell she didn't want to stop, but she just needed a second to be able to lock the door.

"Can you imagine, someone walks in now with your hands on my tits and my finger inside you?" Callie groaned heavily on the blonde's ear, when Arizona massaged her nipples with her fingertips. "I don't know about you, but I'm really enjoying this ..."

"And the possibility that someone will find us in this position puts you on?" Arizona gave wet kisses on her cheek. Callie just groaned in response. "It makes me too." She said.

As if she had been free way, Callie pulls out Arizona just to lower the blonde's pants and panties to mid-thigh and forced the woman to spread her legs more and then insert two strong, long fingers into her depths.

The gasp that escaped from the blonde's lips was like music to her ears. Callie wrapped her legs in the milky thighs and thus give more space to the woman who was thrusting herself in her fingers.

Arizona thrust herself in strong tan fingers, almost succumbing in a pool when the tall woman's thumb began to stroke her clit again. She lowered her mouth to her nipples sucking greedily the firm tips. She could feel her nipples increasingly filled her mouth at the same time her own walls were closing around the brunette's fingers.

She was close and Callie knew it. Callie's arm began to go numb by the angle at which it was, but she pushed through it to keep pleasing the woman who until today had never seen before.

Callie took Arizona's lips onto hers and accelerated her fingers until she felt the short woman's body shake intensely and thick liquid released against her fingers. She tangled her legs around the woman's waist and held her against her chest as she tried to recover.

Arizona finally looked at penetrating brown eyes and smiled happily satisfied in the midst of post-coital glow.

"I've never done that before." Arizona's voice was hoarse and scorned. Callie looked questioningly. "Having sex with a stranger in my workplace." She chuckled before kissing the bruised lips.

"There's a first time for everything." Callie kissed her back. "And technically, you haven't had sex with a stranger. I keep waiting for you to take care of the mess you have done in my underwear." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"That's right, uh?" Without warning Arizona took Callie's buttocks and lifted her from where she was sat. Callie screamed in surprise, muffled by Arizona's mouth, who began kissing her fiercely.

Arizona placed the woman in the cold floor and hovered above her. "I'll take care of you this time." The blonde said in luscious lips.

"Take off your bra." Callie almost order. She had been wanting to see the other woman's boob.

Arizona smirked and did what she was told, revealing the milky breasts and a pair of pink nipples. Callie's mouth watered and she tried to reach out and touch the soft skin, but Arizona didn't allow her.

The blonde took the tall woman's hands and placed them over her head. "I'll take care of you this time, Callie." Arizona said before making her way down the entire length of the brunette's body. Savoring every bit of warmth skin and sweat running down the woman's body under her.

Arizona sucked the lightly line dividing Callie's underbelly and her drip center, she deliberately ran her tongue over the place and was delighted when Callie trembled at her touch. She then kissed the inside of tanned thighs before slowly lowering the thong and smile when she saw a wet spot spread in them.

She moaned when she saw how wet Callie's center was, sparkling juices showing that this woman was more than ready for her.

Callie gasped in frustration when Arizona continued fooling around her need, but she took her head back on the floor when finally, after what seemed an eternity to her, Arizona passed her rigid wet tongue over her gleaming folds.

Arizona split the upper lips, giving recognition to the overwrought pink clit and that was there screaming for her attention. And she gave it. She took the nub of nerves in her mouth and sucked deeply. Callie's hands tangled in her blond curls and pleasure spread throughout her body.

Curses fell out Callie's mouth as she writhed beneath the blonde, irregular breathing and her heart was racing, she was on the point of no return, she could almost taste her orgasm.

And Arizona could also savor the taste of the Latina's juices. An exquisite flavor. Her sweetness with the delicate delicious acidity point. It was her personal brand and Arizona could already feel addicted to that particular taste.

Arizona traced her tongue and sucked deep Callie's core as she felt the other woman's release with a strong gasp and then the heat juices filled her mouth and greedily swallow and lick until there is nothing left.

Callie relaxed her body after the last bit of her amazing climax. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing became steadily before feeling the light kisses running through her body from her thighs to her sweaty neck.

Arizona kissed her cheek and wiped her sweaty forehead. She gave her a tender smile as she leaned on one elbow and waited for her to recover.

"So ... that was amazing." She said quietly.

Callie's body shook in laughter full of exhaustion and satisfaction. "As no believe, yes. You're definitely amazing at what you do." She gave her a chaste kiss on the rosy lips.

Arizona looked nervously before speaking again. "You think we'll have a chance to do that again?" She bit her lower lip waiting for a response.

"Having sex?"

"Or having a date with me? Maybe." She sent her best smile. All dimples and everything.

"First I must leave this floor. My ass is numb." They stood facing each other.

"So about that date." Arizona asked anxiously.

"I'll go to that date with you, Arizona. You can be sure as hell yes."

* * *

 **As always the mistakes are all mine.**


End file.
